


Fem Stiles (pic)

by loussi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Female Stiles Stilinski, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loussi/pseuds/loussi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When i was watching the olympics i couldn't help but think that if Stiles was a female he would look like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fem Stiles (pic)

 

Her name is _Julia Lipnitskaya (_ _Юлия Липницкая),_ a 15 year old skater with big doe eyes that i couldn't help thinking that if Stiles was female he would look like this: cute and soft with wit and sarcasm as her only weapon. _  
_


End file.
